A Prince to Remember
by Ultra Orunitia
Summary: Due to his great unpopularity for reasons unknown Laharl is being forgotten by people. It's rather annoying. Get it? Get the irony? It's funny.


A Prince to Remember

Laharl sat on his throne. That was it. All he did was sit there, hoping for a prinny to come bring some news that could add a little flavour to things. The fire-lit hall looked as dull as ever, and this made Laharl think that the prinnies weren't really dusting anywhere at all. Laharl finally got up to find something to do, and as he walked around the castle, he bumped into a slightly annoyed Etna.

"Prince, have you been paying the electric bills? The power company seemed to have cut off our power again." Etna said.

"Hey, you're my vassal, and didn't I tell you that you pay the bills?" Laharl asked.

"You own the place, you pay them!"

Laharl couldn't find much to say anymore.

"I'm hungry! Fix me something!" Laharl demanded.

"Oh, that reminds me, without power, the ovens and elements stop working, but if you'd like raw meat…" Etna said as she trailed off, her head raised.

"No food? I ought to go to the power company and teach them a lesson to mess with my power!" Laharl screamed.

"Or pay the bills and have the power restored immediately." Etna suggested.

"I'm the overlord, I should be getting anything I want for free!"

"Oh, don't forget to pay the prinnies their salaries tomorrow." Etna walked down the hall. She paused for a moment, then she yelled back, "Or go to Flonne for another lecture!"

Laharl thought about the matter for a little while, then he made up his mind: they were going to go to the power company and teach those power guys a lesson or two. He smiled at his plan. Ingenious, isn't it?

"Hey you there!" Laharl said as he pointed to a random prinny who showed up.

"Uh, are you looking at me, dood?"

"Yeah, gather some of you're friends, we're gonna save money! Remember, all the money saved will be used towards your salaries, so do it well!" Laharl commanded. The prinny was surprised at how generous Laharl was.

"Uh… Thanks, dood."

Laharl chuckled to himself. This was going to be easy. He walked down to the kitchen to see if anything was left in the fridge. He opened it, and it was empty. Damn prinnies.

"Laharl!"

Laharl looked back to find Flonne standing behind him.

"Is it true that you're going to raid the power company instead of paying the bills?" Flonne demanded.

"Well, of course! We can't live without power! The hallways have to be lit up with candles!" Laharl shot back.

"The hallways were always lit by candles!"

"I'm also starving!"

Flonne paused for a moment, obviously having nothing to say. Finally, she said, "I'm still an angel, which makes it really hard to actually pinpoint when this story actually takes place."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Oh nothing."

"Right, now if you don't have anything, I'm going to raid the power company."

"Oh, you're seriously doing that? You're just a kid." Etna said, as she walked in the kitchen, obviously overhearing the two's conversation.

"Kid? I'm 1313, is that small for you?" Laharl asked.

"In Celestia, there was this kid named Mithos down the block, and he was 4000 years old."

"Flonne, that's Tales of Symphonia."

"I don't see the difference."

Laharl realized that Flonne was going to keep on talking about the 4000 year old kid, so he had Flonne ramble on in front of a prinny, while Laharl carried out his plans.

* * *

As Laharl and a few prinnies entered the doors of the power company, the workers there treated Laharl as any other customer: not very well. Laharl was very annoyed by that, of course.

"Hey, do you guys have any idea who I am?" Laharl asked. The people there looked blankly at him, implying that they don't.

"I am Laharl, the supreme overlord, and I demand free electricity immediately!" Laharl yelled.

"Uh, sir, we don't give free electricity." Said the receptionist.

"Huh, I'm the overlord; I get what I want, where I want for free!"

"Sir, what do you mean by overlord? King Krichevskoy died years ago."

"Well, of course! And I'm king Laharl, the new overlord!"

After thinking for a bit, the receptionist remembered. "Of course! You're that really unpopular guy who became king a few months back. Well, I guess I have to follow the kings orders, so I'll be giving free electricity. I'll press this button here, which will supply the castle with power."

"You know, you don't have to narrate everything you do, I can see it." Laharl said.

"Who are you?" the receptionist asked.

"I am the overlord!"

"…come again?"

"The king, whatever you want to call it! Am I really so unpopular that I've been forgotten?"

"We remember you, dood! You're that big loser who gives us back-breaking labour!" a prinny said, obviously not thinking about what he just said.

"I'm not asking you!" Laharl said as he kicked the prinny through the roof.

"Sir, if you have no business, then please leave, I'm busy supplying the castle with free power for reasons I apparently forgot." The receptionist said. Laharl walked out the door, slightly dismayed. Everyone has forgotten him, and he hasn't been overlord for very long at all. As he walked into the castle, he was greeted by prinnies. The prinnies were quickly introduced to Laharl's foot and were sent flying.

"Prinnies! Go make me dinner!" Laharl demanded.

"Uh, dood… Do we know you?" the prinnies asked, quite puzzled.

"You guys forgot me too?" Laharl had no time to think, he immediately started to search for Flonne and Etna.

"Hey, you know me, right?" He asked Flonne and Etna, who were apparently in the same room.

"Uh, yes. What's gotten into you?" Etna replied.

"The whole Netherworld is forgetting me!" Laharl said. "Am I really that unpopular?"

"Maybe."

"Hey, the prinnies still remember you, get them to cook something!"

"Can't talk, watching TV." Etna replied quickly. Laharl looked at Flonne.

"Can't talk, watching TV. Go ask them yourself." Flonne replied quickly.

"Prinnies! Make me dinner!" Laharl yelled again.

"Master Etna, who's this guy telling us what to do?" the Prinnies asked.

"Just do it! Or else you get a pay cut!"

"Uh, sure thing, dood!" As the prinnies left, each one of them eyed Laharl suspiciously.

This was crazy. Laharl needed to gain some popularity fast!


End file.
